The first hunt
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Sam and Dean 10, 14 get dropped off in the middle of the woods by dear ol' dad. Sam is crying, John is smiling, and Dean just seems to be feeling destructive. And will the older of the pair figure out how important today is?
1. Chapter 1

To my darling Kat, I'm sorry but the other fic I have started for you is on hold, because it is difficult and so I am stuck, but hopefully this would make it up to you. Sorry doesn't contain slash, but it contains young Sam and Dean.

The first hunt.

Dean missed his Father when he went away on a hunt, so he'd take Sam out the back to poke and prod at slugs, until they're guts and blood flowed freely, like a grey and maroon river. Sam never really liked it when Dean thought about being a hunter; the thought of his older brother running around and killing bigger things than the slugs was horrible. They would make a bigger mess too.

Dean rolled his eyes as his Father drove him and his brother deeper into the valley. Sam was crying. Again. This time because their Father was going to show them how to hunt, for real. Dean couldn't wait to get stuck into the killing, whereas Sam couldn't wait to go home. He cried the whole way there; with his Father smiling and his brother telling him to stop being a wimp.

Sam and Dean Winchester, enter the forest, Dean grinning and looking this way and that, and Sam sulking, sniffing and rubbing his nose against his sleeve every now and again. Dean turns around frowning at his brother then looks up at his Dad smiling, his Dad smiles back.

'Okay boys, I'm gonna leave this here with you, and I'll see you in a day.'

Dean stopped smiling.

'You're gonna leave me by myself with _him_!?' Sam and Dean cried at the same time, making their Dad chuckle.

'I'll see you boys in a day,' he salutes the boys and starts the car up; throwing a few bags out of the window and drives away.

'You better stop crying, 'cause I don't want you scaring the demons off.'

Sam watched Dean as he attempted to build the tent.

'Uh. Dean?'

'What?' Dean shouted, and threw a tent peg at the tent looking at Sam. Sam winced slightly, and held up a piece of paper.

'I found the instructions… I'll… just leave them here and… go find something for dinner.' said Sam wisely, backing away from his fuming older brother. Sam sat down at the edge of a riverbank and watched the fish swim lazily just under the surface of the water, and sighs with a worried look on his face as he hears Dean throwing a tantrum behind him.

'We're not going to get the tent up tonight…' Sam looks up at the darkening sky, the blue is starting to deepen and turn purple and red around the edges of the trees. 'I bet Dean forgot all about what day it is today as well… he always forgets.' Sam sighs again standing up and heading back to the camping spot, not wanting to be alone in the dark. Sam stops, hearing something in the water and walks back. 'What was that?' Sam clings to a tree and leans over the water. 'I don't see… anything-ARGH!'

Meanwhile, Dean throws the tent peg across the clearing he and Sam found and it hits a tree on the other side, he swears colourfully, and stalks over to it.

'Stupid Sam, stupid Dad, stupid' he takes a misjudged kick at the half pitched tent. 'Tent!' he falls over and crosses his legs and his arms glaring at nothing in particular.

'… Where is cry-baby-Sammy anyway?' Dean looks over to where Sam had walked away hours ago, he hears a rustle in the bushes. 'Sam? Is that you?' he stands up and walks over dusting himself off. 'It's about time! I'm starving, 'fraid the tent is shitty, so we're gonna have to sleep outside.' Dean looks over at the bushes again. 'So you're ignoring me now Sam, well fine the, don't expect me to save you when those demons come racing down here.' Dean rolls his eyes and pushes the bushes apart. 'Come on, what did you-ARGH!' Dean jumps back, his hand touched something slimy. 'Gross!' Dean shakes his hand from the slim, and looks around. 'Okay Sam! Very funny! Now, come out!' Dean holds his slim covered hand close to himself. 'Sam?' Dean heads towards the river, and bends down seeing Sam's shoe sitting on the bank. 'Sam…?' Dean grabs the shoe, and looks around; he doesn't want to look in the water, afraid that his baby brother is at the bottom of the river. 'Crap!' Dean drops the shoe, throwing his own off and jumping into the water. 'SAMMY!!'

Sam sat crying, again, while a green haired and long nailed hag sat close by watching him through his cage and laughing.

'Cry all you want my darling boy! But not one will hear you nor find you!'

Sam started to sob harder, and rubs his eyes on the back of his hand.

'Dean will come!'

The green hag leaned in close, making Sam wriggle on his bottom to the back of the cage.

'And who might Dean be my pretty?'

'He's a hunter.'

The hag hesitated.

'A hunter you say? Hmmm… this could be problematic, yes… You are not good enough to eat yet, no. Need more sitting you do, indeed, yes.'

Sam sat still, watching the hag; trying to figure out what demon she is, while she muttered her problems to herself.

'Yes… I shall leave… Hunters bad, yes, need to leave I do.' She got up and headed out of a door. Sam sighed out shaking.

'Please Dean… come and save me.'

Dean held his breath and dived deep into the river, looking this way and that swimming as fast as he could, until he saw a cave made of clay. He swam back to the surface of the water took a deep breath and dived under again, this time entering the cave. 'I'm gonna save you Sammy, don't you worry!' Dean thought to himself, and swam deeper into the cave, until coming to a dead end, he panicked for a second before realizing that the cave continued above him. Panting heavily as his head broke the surface of the water, Dean looked around, the whole cave was made of clay, and he slipped slightly, bringing himself up and out of the water. Deciding on taking the first opening he saw, he slip and slid down the hallway, before gagging on the smell of burning hair. Dean leaned against the wall and looked into the circular room to seeing black smoke pouring out of an oven and he covered his mouth and ran across the room into the other doorway and down the hall, spluttering slightly.

Sam looks up hearing noises and seeing smoke slowly start to circle the room.

'God please let that be you Dean.'

Dean enters the room coughing some more.

'Hey, did ya miss me?'

'Dean! Oh please, hurry, before that woman comes back!'

'Woman? What woman, Sam?'

'She was green! With green hair and long nails.'

'… Sounds like a Jenny Greenteeth to me.'

'A what?'

'Y'know Jenny Greenteeth, or Ginny Greenteeth, Peg Powler, Wicked Jenny, Peg o'Nell, Bunyip, Kappa Rus-'

'Okay, okay! I'm sorry I got it wrong. Just get me out of here Dean! Before that _thing_ comes back!'

Dean pulls a knife out of his pocket and hacks at the clay bars of the cage.

Sam and Dean Winchester escaped from the Jenny Greenteeth's cave and crawled back to the riverbank sopping wet and panting.

'Now.' Said Dean still panting heavily, but Sam looked over listening to his older brother intently. 'I am starving.'

Sam burst out laughing making Dean look at him strangely. 'What? I am!' Sam just smiles.

'Come on, I'm sure Dad would have packed us something.'

The boys head back to their campsite, Sam helped Dean pitch the rest of the tent, and Sam started cooking the sausages that their Father left them. Now fed and sleepy, Dean runs around the tent with the salt shaker, and collapses in the tent basically on top of his brother.

'This was a good day huh Sam?'

'Hmm.' Mumbles Sam, agreeing with his brother, just feeling a little hurt that Dean forgot again.

Dean watches the stars through the top of the tent, patting his belly. '1993 2nd of May. That'll make you 10 huh Sammy?'

Sam looks over at Dean smiling. 'Yeah.'

'Guess it was a pretty crap day for you then.' Dean laughs hard making Sam frown.

'Bitch' say's Dean pulling some of the blanket over himself, Sam raises an eyebrow.

'Excuse me?'

Dean looks at Sam like he didn't say anything. 'What? You don't' like me calling you a cry-baby so you're my bitch now.' Dean grins and Sam frowns.

'Jerk.' Dean laughs.

'G-night and happy birthday.'

'Yeah, night'

Sam couldn't wait until the next day, when could go home, and tell Dad the awesome rescue Dean did… that and tell him that Dean called him a bitch.

Dean pulled the covers close to his face and smiles, he couldn't wait to get home and tell Dad that he saved Sammy's wimpy ass from a Jenny Greenteeth. That and Sammy said his first 'bad word' so proud he felt, he said 'jerk', Dean promised to himself he'll teach Sam to swear some more before he goes back to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (DUH), if I did they would be doing quite a lot of other things besides hunting.**

**I know, it's been forever since I updated something. So sorry if anyone was actually waiting for this! This is the last chapter, lol; I don't think it's nice to let everyone waiting for so long. **

The First Hunt: Chapter 2.

Dean rolled over and off of the sleeping bag and collides into the side of the tent, he swore colourfully. Dean glanced over at his little brother who is still sleeping, and he pulls the covers over his Sammy.

Dean opened the door to the tent letting cool air to flow in from outside, also a light stench of burning hair, which made Dean wrinkle his nose.

Sammy opens his eyes to see Dean bent over a small fire and wrinkles his nose.

'Phew! Dean, what are you trying to do? That smells awful!'

'I'm making breakfast!'

'Well I don't want it if it smells like that!' Dean frowns.

'Sam, it's probably the Ginny Green Teeth!'

'The what?' Dean sighs.

'Have you forgotten already? What happened yesterday!' Sam sat there with a blank look on his face.

'Oh! … What happened to her?' Dean shrugs.

'I never saw her, the place was in flames and smelt like burnt hair when I cam to get you'

'… I only saw her once…'

'Well,' said Dean smiling, 'Breakfast is served!' Sam covered his mouth in disgust.

'Is that Marshmallows?'

'Yup! We don't have any mince so y'know marshmallows are the same shape as meatballs!' Sam swallowed hard staring at the sauce covered marshmallows, he really wasn't looking forward to breakfast.

Sam sat and watched Dean attempt to put the tent down and pack it away.

'I can do it myself!' Dean kicked out at nothing in particular and landed on his butt, making Sam giggle. Then there was a loud shriek from somewhere in the forest, Dean jumped up and Sam ran to him.

'What was that?' asked a shaking Sammy.

'It's probably nothing…'

'If nothing sounds like that I'd hate to hear what something sounds like!'

'Don't worry about it Sammy, Dad should be here soon and we can go home' Dean gave Sam a big cheesy smile which calmed his nerves a little more.

A few hours past and the shrieking continued, and Sam's nerves were just about shot. Dean's comforting wasn't so much that any more, Sam thought he had been doing really well on the trip. He only cried about five times since the beginning of the trip. But he is so stressed out from shrieking that he just wants to cry again. Sam glances over at Dean, who is trying to shove the sleeping bags away.

"… I'm going to go for a walk Dean" Dean dropped the bags and turned quickly.

'Not by yourself!' Sam blinked and Dean blushed. 'Not that I care about you or anything' Mumbled Dean.

'Well… I'll just be over there… in the shade, it's a bit hot' lied Sam, but Dean just nodded.

'It is a bit hot isn't it?' Sam nods. 'Okay… just stay where I can see you, Dad should be here soon'

'Okay'

Sam walked under the trees and feels Dean's eyes on the back of his head, so he glanced back at Dean and both boys just stared at each other. Then Sam blinked and Dean was packing the sleeping bags away again.

'What was that' thought Sammy.

Sam sighs and hides behind a tree and rubs his nose sulkily, how he hates crying but he does feel better afterwards.

Dean turned around, wiping sweat from his brow, the smile on his face fades as he scanned the area his brother promised to stay in.

'Sammy? …" Dean walked towards the spot Sam was at five minutes ago, and heard crying as he walked closer.

'…Sammy…' Dean poked his head around the tree and saw Sam, knees close to his chest and head bowed crying softly. Dean reached out to him.

'Sammy… what's wrong? Did something bite you?' Dean continued to inspect Sam for injuries, who shoved Dean's hands away after a while.

'Just leave me alone Dean, I don't have to be hurt, or have fallen over to be crying, IO know I'm a baby, leave me alone' Dean looked shocked, he had no clue what to do, Mum was always better at this sort of thing.

'Sammy…' Dean reached for Sam's hand again but Sam just went to shove him away again, tears in his eyes.

'Dean!' Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulder with his free hand and Sam put his other on Dean's chest to push him away. 'Why don't you do anything I ask?'

Dean twists his wrist in Sam's hand and pulled it away, then grabbed Sam's hand from his chest and pulled Sam towards him. More tears flow down Sam's face, it takes him a while to realize that Dean is hugging him.

'Sammy… you may be a baby, but you're MY baby brother, now I'm only going to say this once, so you better be listening. I love you, I don't know what I would do if anything horrible were to happen to you, besides Dad you're all I've got so I gotta look out for you!' Sam's chest hurt, mainly because his hand is pressed against it and being squished between himself and Dean, but really this is probably the nicest and is going to be the best moment in his whole life. But unfortunately for Sam, he also has the worst luck in the world, and it just so happens the shrieking has stopped and the smell of burnt hair had gotten stronger.

'Dean…'

'Don't say anything idiot, I might take everything back'

'…'

'… it's really quiet'

'well you told me not to say any-'

'It's not that…'

'Dean … you're scaring me'

'Shh! Shut up okay' Sam pouts, there's a distant mumbling and Sam clings to Dean, new tears forming in his eyes.

'what was that?' whispers Sam.

The forest stunk with the smell of burnt hair, it is suffocating, Dean leans closer to Sam and whispers.

'Let's get back to the campsite Sammy.

Sam nods frantically and starts dragging Dean back to the camp. After tripping into the forest clearing, Dean began to wonder if staying out in the open was such a good idea. He glances at Sam, who seemed to be calming down a lot, which made Dean smile.

An hour passes and the forest stayed silent, minus the giggles Sam was making because Dean had thrown the whole bottle of detergent into a tub of water and tub continued to bubble furiously.

'No matter how cute that giggle is' thought Dean, 'But an hour of it is just too much!' And as if on cue, Sam stopped, Dean looked over at his baby brother with a frown on his face.

'What's wrong Samm-?' there was a loud crunching noise and a shriek.

'So you!' An ugly face with frizzled, charred hair pokes out from the trees. 'You! You're the hunter?'

Dean blinks and glances at Sam.

'What is that?'

'Dean! You told me what it was! It's the Ginny Green thing!'

'Thing!' Shrieks the abused looking woman. 'How dare you! Now just for that my precious, I will just have to peel back your skin and it eat straight from the bone, while you live, usually I'm not so cruel, yes, but just for that comment, mmHmm, I'll do just that.'

Sam started crying.

'I don't want to be eaten alive!'

'And you won't Sammy, I told you that, I can't believe you forgot already' Dean unscrewed a bottle and splashed the contents onto the Ginny Green Teeth.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!' she wailed. 'I'm melting!!!'

Sam gasped.

'Dean! She's a witch!' Dean laughed.

'No she isn't, it's holy water, the stupid cow probably doesn't even know what it is.' The Bunyip continues to wail and claw at her face.

'First my precious leaves me, what a shame. Second, I burn dinner and my beautiful hair, yes, and third, I'm melting!'

'What is with all this noise?'

Daddy!' shouted he Winchester boys, Dean cleared his throat afterwards.

'Daddy!' Shrieked the Ginny Green Teeth, covering her face and attempting to slink away.

'Oh look what we have here! Were you two boys working? Better finish your job then.' Sam starts crying making the Kappa jump, looking goggle-eyed at him.

'But I don't want to hunt Daddy!' Dean rolls his eyes.

'What about you Dean?' their father looks concerned, 'You don't want to free the world of demons?'

'Of cause I do! ….' John smiles.

'Just not right now?'

'Oh, well…' Dean looks over at Sam 'I don't think it's good for Sam, y'know?. All this killing isn't good for a kid like him!'

'hey!' Dean glares at Sam and John laughs.

'Well I'm glad you're looking out for each other, so while I finish the job you two can start packing the car' Dean grabs Sam's wrist and drags him to the bags.

'Noooooooooooooooooooo-------------------!'

Sam has his hands over his ears and his eyes shut tight with Dean's hand on his shoulder.

'Poor Sammy, why do you have to be such a baby?' thought Dean as he rubbed Sam's shoulder.

'Dean?' Dean looks at Sam, who opens his eyes. 'Can I take my hands off of my ears now?' Dean shakes his head.

'Not yet Sam.' He says and Sam closes his eyes again.

An hour passes and Dean's fallen to sleep on Sam's shoulder. John returns to the car, his hair wet and looking like a drowned rat, he opens the back door.

'Sam' he whispers, Sam lifts his head a little wide-eyed. 'Put your seatbelt on, we're going home.' John smiles at his boys.

'They've grown up so much' he thinks to himself.

**So that's it! Hope it was worth the wait. Reviews would be nice!**

**Love Jacqui!**


End file.
